


The L-word

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [11]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dale stays up late to video chat with Trent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The L-word

“How’s your back doing?” Dale asked, looking at Trent on the screen of his iPad. The other man was sitting on his bed, a couple of pillows propped up behind him.

“It’s quite alright. I’ve been prescribed lots of rest and physio sessions,” Trent told Dale. “It feels quite alright when I’m not playing. I'm bored, though, so it sucks.”

“Sorry you can’t play anymore,” Dale said. “But your health is more important, so do what the doctors tell you to do.” He knew Trent was longing to get back to the game as soon as possible and might want to rush things, but that could make things worse. “Be careful.”

Dale’s concern made Trent smile a little. “I will be,” he replied with a nod. “I miss you,” he added after a short silence. “Wish you were here to give me a backrub. The physio’s crap compared to you.”

Dale snorted loudly. “I doubt that, but thanks.” He reached out his finger and gently pressed it against the screen to where Trent’s cheek was. “And I miss you too. Even your snoring. It’s so quiet at night without you here, it’s unnerving.”

“I don’t snore,” Trent replied immediately, shaking his head. “It’s purring, like a cat. It means I’m comfortable and content,” he said with a large smile.

“Oh really?” Dale asked, laughing out loud. “So next time you’re _purring_ , should I scratch you behind your ears?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Trent’s quirkiness was something he absolutely adored.

“Sure, why not?” Trent answered, laughing as well. “Oh and by the way: stop encouraging my dog to eat my shoes. It’s not nice.”

This sent Dale into another laughing fit. “It was an Instagram message, I doubt he read it,” he said, smiling brightly. “But if he does destroy your shoes, I will apologize and send you a new pair,” he added. “Where is little Louie?”

Trent picked up his laptop and turned it around so the webcam was facing the foot end of the bed. Curled up next to Trent’s feet was a golden retriever puppy. “I took him out this morning and now he’s completely knackered,” Trent said and then turned the laptop around again. “Speaking of which,” he started. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping? It must be way past midnight over there.”

Dale shrugged his shoulders in reply. “I wanted to talk to you,” he said. “But I didn’t want to wake you so I waited until it was a decent hour over there.”

“Dale, you don’t have to do that,” Trent replied, feeling bad for causing Dale to stay up so late. “You can call me in the middle of the night and I’ll still pick up. I’m happy to hear your voice and see your face at any time of the day. Besides, I’m stuck at home all day with this stupid injury so I can sleep whenever I want. You’re training, your sleep is more valuable than mine right now.”

“No, it’s fine, really, I don’t mind.” Dale _was_ feeling tired, but he wasn’t going to tell that to Trent because he didn’t want him to worry more than he already did.

“Well I do mind,” Trent answered. “So go to bed. Sleep and in the morning you can call me if you want.”

“Alright, Cookie.” Dale nodded and then he sighed. He really needed to get some sleep, but he didn’t want to end the conversation. “I love you.” The three words left his lips before he even realized he had been thinking them. Maybe it was the tiredness that made him say it, or maybe he was just fed up with keeping it to himself.

“You do?” Trent asked, his heart skipping a beat.

Dale was momentarily lost for words. He hadn’t meant to tell Trent he loved him during a Skype conversation. He had wanted to tell him in person, preferably after some nice romantic gesture. But the words had been said now and he wouldn’t take them back for anything in the world. “Of course I do,” he said, sending Trent a gentle smile.

“Good,” Trent replied. “Because I do too. Love you, that is,” he added, wanting to do nothing more than reach through the screen of his laptop to wrap his arms around Dale and kiss him senseless.


End file.
